Fantasia o Realidad
by Isie
Summary: ItaSaku,UA, Reeditado. Cuando Sakura llega a Konoha, solamente esta interesada en el atractivo turistico de dicho lugar...sin embargo seran sus mitos los que la atrapen en una enigmatica espiral de acontecimientos.
1. Prologo: Rumbo a lo desconocido

El tren avanzaba ruidosamente a un paso que a Sakura se le antojo lento.

Con una novela romántica en la que era incapaz de concentrarse en el regazo, Sakura no podía evitar echar nerviosas ojeadas por la ventanilla.

Solamente faltaba una hora para llegar, pero transcurrían tan lentas, que tenía la sensación de que llevaba allí un siglo en vez de tres horas.

Aburrida, se concentro en la conversación que sus dos compañeros de viaje mantenían. Bueno, más bien la cháchara de Naruto, y los gruñidos de Sasuke.

- Además tengo entendido que el Konoha tienen el mayor número de variedades de ramen- cotorreaba alegremente Naruto - ¿Te imaginas teme? ¡Más de treinta tipos distintos de ramen!

- Hn.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Un lugar de tanta importancia cultural…y tú solo piensas en el ramen? – exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

-¡Pero Sakurita! La gastronomía de un lugar es algo que forma parte de la cultura de dicho lugar, por tanto, sí que me estoy interesando en la cultura de Konoha. – razonó Naruto con expresión solemne.

Sakura meneó la cabeza incrédula. Para una vez que Naruto decía algo con lógica, era en defensa de unos simples fideos instantáneos.

- También están las leyendas – intervino Sasuke.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto le miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke era el tipo de personas, al que había que sacarle una frase entera a base de tirarle de la lengua. Pero rara vez intervenía en una conversación por su propia voluntad.

- Cierto, las leyendas – afirmo Sakura. – pero las leyendas son simplemente eso; leyendas. No vale la pena estudiárselas.

- Toda leyenda tiene algo de verdad – rebatió Sasuke – las leyendas de Konoha no tienen porque ser una excepción.

- Bah, esas tonterías solo sirven para asustar a los niños – comentó Naruto – o para contar en Halloween. ¿O acaso tú crees en eso?

Sakura se inclino hacía delante, sin saber si Sasuke contestaría o no. Hacía ya cinco años que conocía al Uchiha y nunca habían logrado sonsacarle ni siquiera una pequeña respuesta personal.

Esa no era una excepción.

- Puede…

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando acerca de la enigmática respuesta de Sasuke.

…………………………………………..

Ya había caído la noche cuando el tren llego a la estación.

Entusiasmada, Sakura fue la primera en salir del tren (dejando las maletas a sus dos compañeros), ansiosa por abandonar la estación e internarse en Konoha.

Descubriría todo los secretos que esa ciudad encantada ocultaba… y junto con ellos, descubriría que tenia ese lugar que tanto la atraía.

-¡Espéranos! – el grito de Naruto rompió la fantasía que se empezaba a formar en la mente de Sakura, que confusa, observo a sus dos compañeros que a su vez la miraban, Naruto con entusiasmo, y Sasuke con una expresión indescifrable.- ¡Qué por ahora solo este sabe a donde vamos!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura se acerco a ellos.

- Bueno, Sasuke… dijiste que tú tenías una casa por aquí ¿No? – pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo.

- Si – fue la escueta respuesta del moreno.

- Lo que no nos dijiste es como la conseguiste en tan poco tiempo – comento Sakura intrigada.

- No la conseguí, ya la tenía. – contesto Sasuke, dando por terminada la conversación en lo que a él se refería.

…………………………………………..

Sakura miro la casa. No, mejor dicho, la mansión, impresionada.

Estaba rodeada por un descuidado jardín, sin ninguna otra casa alrededor, de altas y oscuras fachadas, creando un ambiente tétrico, perfecto para una película de terror.

-¿Seguro que es esta? – pregunto intimidada.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te da miedo?

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan! Yo te protegeré – exclamo Naruto entusiasmado.

- Como no sea de las arañas…te recuerdo que soy cinturón negro en karate.- bromeo ella sin dejar de mirar inquieta la mansión.

De alguna extraña manera, su mitad más sensata, sentía ganas de echar a correr lejos de allí, mientras que su mitad más alocada, ardía en deseos de entrar.

Haciendo caso por una vez, a esa mitad alocada, entro.

Así fue como, Sakura Haruno empezó el que fue su mayor error o su mayor hazaña. Todo dependía… de cómo jugara sus cartas.

Pero eso, era algo que todavía desconocía.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo primero que voy a decir, es que como se puede ver, decidi editar este fic. La trama va ser más o menos la misma (con pequeños cambios) pero la redacción va a ser mejor o eso espero u.u) También quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia (que destacais por vuestra paciencia... he tardado muchisimo en retomar este fic, y ni siquiera es una continuación)

Por eso, quiero dedicaros este fic entero, a todos aquellos que lo estabais esperando.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 1: Mentiras

Algunos tímidos rayos de sol, entraban por la ventana, sin embargo, parecían resultarle indiferentes a la chica de cabellos rosados, que dormía placidamente, ignorando que ya era mediodía.

Lo que fue incapaz de ignorar, fueron los gritos de uno de sus mejores amigos...

Incapaz de dormir con el escándalo que estaban organizando en la cocina (más probablemente, el escándalo que estaba organizando Naruto en la cocina) opto por levantarse.

Miro inquieta la enorme habitación que ella misma había elegido.

A la luz del sol no le parecía tan tenebrosa como le había parecido durante la noche…ni le parecía un motivo como para no dormir tal y como le había sucedido durante el tiempo en el que la luna había ocupado el cielo.

Con una risilla nerviosa, se dedico durante una hora a arreglarse (hora durante la que los gritos subieron y bajaron de volumen, acompañados de discusiones y desafíos)

Cuando finalmente, se reunió con los chicos, observo lo que parecía ser la comida (una masa pastosa y quemada), unas cortinas chamuscadas y a los dos hombres con las mejillas sonrosadas mirándola de forma suplicante.

- Dejarme adivinar; ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar – comento divertida ante la escena. Ante su comentario, el inusual tono rosado de las mejillas de ambos hombres subió de color, a un rojo intenso.

Sakura sonrió.

Nunca había sido una gran cocinera…pero nunca había quemado unas cortinas en un intento de preparar algo.

Y, aunque de Naruto se lo esperaba, era agradable comprobar que el misterioso Sasuke Uchiha no era tan perfecto como aparentaba.

Canturreando una vieja canción de Britney Spears, sin hacer caso de las protestas de sus amigos, Sakura preparo una comida ligera, pero con un aspecto presentable.

-¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde? – pregunto Naruto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

- Resolver unos asuntos pendientes – contesto Sasuke escuetamente.

- Visitar Konoha – contesto Sakura distraídamente – Oye, Sasuke-Kun ¿Tienes algún plano que me sirva de guía?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- No creo. Nunca me han hecho falta – contesto secamente.

- Yo pienso darme el atracón a ramen de mi vida – informo Naruto.

- Si te das un atracón de los que a ti te gustan, luego te dolerá el estomago horrores – le recordó Sakura.

-¿Tú no estudiabas medicina? ¡Si me duele, tú me curas! – exclamo Naruto alegremente.

-¡No es tan fácil, idiota! – masculló Sakura indignada.

……………………………………………………………………….

Sakura masculló una maldición no muy femenina.

Había vuelto a perderse.

Para colmo, las nubes que esa mañana presagiaban tormenta, habían decidido cumplir con su predicción.

Un trueno estalló en la distancia, pero las gotas de agua ya comenzaban a caer.

Intentando orientarse, Sakura busco algún cartel que indicara en que calle se encontraba.

No encontró ninguno. Para colmo, anochecía.

¿Había algo peor que perderse durante una noche lluviosa?

-¡Ey! Tú, la del pelo rosa – gritó un hombre.

Sakura apretó los puños y se giró hacía él hombre que estallo en carcajadas al ver su expresión.

-¡Calma, guapa! Que no voy a hacerte nada – aclaró divertido. – Solo tenía intención de ayudarte. ¿Sabes? Pareces perdida.

Sakura suspiro y se relajo un poco, mientras observaba al hombre.

Era guapísimo. Llevaba el cabello castaño alborotado, y una sonrisa que le recordaba a las de Naruto. Inmediatamente, sintió que ya lo conocía, y que podía confiar en él.

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka – se presento el hombre.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno – contesto Sakura, sonriendo.

Kiba sonrió y le coloco un mechón de pelo a Sakura tras la oreja.

- Bonito nombre. Te pega – dijo Kiba alegremente.

Sakura lo miro con extrañeza. ¿Cómo podía tomarse tantas confianzas si acababan de conocerse?

- Por cierto, nena, ¿Te has perdido? – le preguntó Kiba mirando a su alrededor. – No deberías venir sola por aquí, y mucho menos de noche. Es peligroso.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sakura - ¿Qué peligros hay, que me impidan salir de noche?

Kiba estallo en carcajadas.

- Ya veo que tú no te intimidas rápidamente, nena, pero créeme, en esta ciudad de noche todo es peligroso.

- ¿Tú también? – inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, yo también. – contesto Kiba con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos marrones y una sonrisa maliciosa. – Es más, podría decir, que yo soy una de las criaturas más peligrosas que te puedes encontrar durante la noche Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió.

Quizás se había equivocado respecto al Inuzuka. Tal vez, él solo había estado esperando hasta que ella bajara la guardia, y en ese momento fuera a secuestrarla-violarla-matarla.

Y todo por no haber llevado un estupido plano que la ayudara a orientarse.

Dejándose llevar por él miedo, Sakura echo a correr todo lo rápido que podía. Kiba no tardo en echar a correr tras ella con una velocidad sorprendente y la sujeto por la cintura.

Histérica, ella, le lanzo una patada que él no tuvo problemas es esquivar, y un puñetazo que él detuvo sin mayor molestia.

- Calma, nena, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerte nada. – Intentó tranquilizarla Kiba, sin obtener ningún resultado – solo intento protegerte.

Sin escuchar ni una sola de las palabras que él dijo, Sakura empezó a gritar. Tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

Finalmente, logró liberarse del agarre de Kiba y volvió a echar a correr. Suspirando, Kiba retomo la carrera tras la chica.

Estaba comprobando que iba a ser una noche un tanto movidita. Decidido a no tener que pasarse la noche corriendo, decidió esperar a que ella se agotara para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Sakura se sintió agotada.

Estaba corriendo al límite de sus fuerzas, y Kiba no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el ritmo, más aun, parecía divertirse.

Entonces, vislumbro un hombre. Su salvación.

Sin dejar de gritar, corrió hacía el hombre para pedirle ayuda. Kiba la agarro, deteniendo el juego que ella misma había iniciado y tiro de ella.

Con sus últimas energías, ella se soltó del agarre y cayo a los pies del hombre.

- Ayúdeme – suplicó. – por favor ayúdeme.

El hombre la ayudo a levantarse, y miró hacía Kiba.

- No te preocupes, niña, yo me encargare de él. – susurro el hombre.

Kiba palideció y miro con preocupación a Sakura.

Las cosas iban cuesta abajo y sin freno.

- Apártate de ella – ordeno Kiba.

Por respuesta, él hombre estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿Pretendes enfrentarte a mi, cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de dominar a una chiquilla? – preguntó con arrogancia.

Sakura miro a su salvador y quedo impresionada.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Más que guapo. Tenía una belleza sobrehumana.

Llevaba el largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta de la cual escapaban algunos mechones. Sus rasgos afilados, le resultaron conocidos, y sus ojos negros, cautivadores.

Su voz era masculina y atrayente y Sakura deseó de inmediato volver a escucharla.

- Esta noche hay luna llena, y tú todavía no has comido. Juego con ventaja – espeto Kiba – Sakura, ven conmigo. Ese tipo es peligroso.

Sakura se acerco más a su héroe misterioso.

No pensaba volver a acercarse a Kiba por nada del mundo. Además, por lo que acababa de decir, debía de estar loco.

- Olvidas que tú solo eres un niño…y que podría derrotarte aunque llevara varias semanas sin alimentarme. – contesto el moreno.

Entonces sucedió algo todavía más extraño.

El cuerpo de Kiba comenzó a cambiar…asemejándose cada vez más al de un enorme lobo castaño.

Demasiado asustada como para gritar, se volvió hacía su salvador…y horrorizada descubrió que los ojos negros del hombre se habían vuelto rojos…y había adquirido unos puntiagudos colmillos.

Comenzó una batalla de ataques tan veloces, que ella era incapaz de seguir.

Incrédula, busco la lógica de la situación.

¡Estaba viendo una batalla entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo! Recordó la voz de Sasuke en el tren. "_Todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad_"

Pero eso no era posible.

Debía de haberse caído en algún lado sobre algún objeto punzante que le habría ocasionado graves heridas, se estaba desangrando, y por eso tenía alucinaciones.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

-¡Huye Sakura!

Entonces escucho la voz de sus amigos cada vez más cerca, sintió unos ojos rojos clavarse en sus ojos verdes, y simplemente, perdió el sentido.

……………………………………………………..

-¡Sakura! Oye ¡Sakura!

- Déjala idiota. Necesita dormir.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la preocupada mirada azul de Naruto.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto débilmente.

Naruto sonrió, apartándose un poco.

- En casa del teme ¿Dónde crees estar? – Contesto alegremente – Por cierto, Sakurita. ¡Valla susto nos has dado! Cuando llegases a casa con tanta fiebre, creíamos que de esa no salías. Bueno, eso último es broma. ¡Pero nos has preocupado mucho!

Sakura se incorporo.

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

-¿Fiebre? – musitó. No recordaba haber tenido fiebre. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a la casa por su propio pie. Pero lo que recordaba…era imposible. Algo surrealista.

- Si, fiebre. Llevas tres días con una fiebre altísima. – Dijo Sasuke.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Me duele la cabeza – dijo.

Después de todo, Kiba Inuzuka, el hombre misterioso, la batalla ¿solo habían sido alucinaciones producidas por la fiebre? Sin embargo… había sido tan real…

Y sus amigos no estaban reaccionando de una forma muy natural.

No paraban de mirarla continuamente con una expresión extraña. Había algo que le ocultaban. Y ella lo descubriría.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aqui estamos, con un nuevo capitulo. De una forma un tanto apresurada, han aparecido algunos personajes que tendran bastante importancia, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Entre ellos, Kiba juju. También quiero decir, que intentare subir como minimo un capitulo de este fic al mes. Bueno, no os entretengo más.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
